forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sliver
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Gates of the Moon | language = Celestial, Common | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Pearl white | haircolor = Blue | hairstyles = Long, flowing | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Slivers were celestial servants of the goddess Selûne, whom she often sent to show her favor or to provide aid to her worshipers. Description Slivers were beautiful, feminine, winged creatures whose bodies seemed composed of moonlight and fire. Slivers always had long, blue hair, and skin of pearly white. Moonlight was visible in their eyes, their hair, and the tips of their fingers. A sliver could make feathered wings appear or disappear from her back at will. A sliver was surrounded at all times with an aura of moonlight, which protected them from evil entities. Around a sliver's hands were sparkling motes of light, like twinkling stars. Abilities When they desired to manifest their feathered wings, slivers could fly at about twice the speed that they could travel on foot. In addition to excellent vision in dim light and the capability of seeing in total darkness, a sliver could not be fooled by visual illusions, always seeing things as they really were. When a sliver touched someone with her twinkling hands of starfire, it could cause physical harm, especially to undead. More than that, her touch could temporarily scramble one's access to the Weave, making it difficult to cast spells. Slivers had innate abilities to cast divine magic, including spells from the domains of chaos and protection. Their spellcasting power was greatly enhanced outside at nights when the moon was visible. Slivers were immune to harm from acid, electricity, fire, and light and could not be diseases, poisoned, or petrified. They were resistant to cold, strong sounds, and spells. She had additional protection against spells of enchantment, illusion, and necromancy, stemming from the magic of moonlight. Personality Slivers were genuinely good creatures, but their fiery tempers and fickle personalities gave them a more chaotic bent. Easily angered, they would attack evil creatures on sight. To all others they tried to be friendly and helpful, but they were easily offended to the point of rage on matters relating to the moon, Selûne, her realm, or the slivers themselves. The slivers did not get along very well with lillendi and avoided living near them, finding lillendi too stoic and non-passionate. Lillendi, in turn, found the slivers too random and impractical. Combat Slivers had excellent reflexes in combat situations, but before engaging in combat with their starfire, they usually began combat with spells, such as moonbeam or burning hands. Society The slivers were native to the Gates of the Moon, the realm of Selûne. They were especially populous in the city of Mahogany, which was located in a marshy river delta in that divine realm. Selûne also sent slivers to help protect the Infinite Staircase and to serve as guides along its many pathways. Spellcasters could summon slivers with summon monster V spells or through planar ally or planar binding spells. History Scholars believed that slivers were created from an equal mixture of fire and moonlight. Slivers were often confused with the shards, but the shards were an elite group of planetar angels, not an actual race, as were the slivers. There were only seven shards at any one time, and all were vastly more powerful than a sliver. Appendix References Category:Creatures found in the Gates of the Moon